


Heat

by carpe_cullen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cullenlingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold winter day and Valoria has an idea to warm them up, but Cullen suggests they bring it to a new level of heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

He stood in the middle of the soldiers, watching their movements with a careful eye in the cold, bitter wind of Wintermarch. He was thankful for his fur pauldrons that day, at least they blocked the wind from hitting his neck too much. His teeth chattered as he called out commands to his men, skin shivered with every gust and raw from it’s bite. He turned his head and saw Valoria walking towards him. He could only tell by the emerald eyes that sparkled from underneath all of her clothing attempting to keep her warm. Once she reached him, her head moved slightly from its confines, just enough for her to speak.

“You look cold, Commander,” she chattered, stepping closer. “I think I know of a way that will warm you up.” The corners of his lips tugged into a smile as he looked down at her rosy face, her nose almost redder than her hair.

“Oh, really? And what might that be?” he asked, his grin expanding from already knowing the answer. She rolled her eyes and stood on her tip toes, her cold nose pressing against his temple as her lips came to his ear.

“Come to my quarters.  _Now_ ,” she whispered. He chuckled and bit his lip as her gloved hand slid into his, squeezing tightly.

“If my lady demands,” he told her. He couldn’t care less if everyone in Skyhold knew of their relationship anymore. He was the luckiest man in all of Thedas, as far as he was concerned, and why shouldn’t he show it?

“Rhylen, take over, I must…uh, meet with the Inquisitor on a very important matter,” he called out, distracted by the sway of her hips as she walked up the stairs leaving to the main hall. Whatever was said in response fell on deaf ears, Cullen’s mind was already many steps ahead. He pictured her naked body, her small breasts bouncing with each of his thrusts, screaming his name and walls squeezing around him.

 

As soon as the first door closed behind them, he picked her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and their lips crashing to each other, each craving for more. They stumbled to her bedroom, hands pulling at clothes and armor, teeth nipping at newly exposed skin, moans echoing against the walls as their frozen bodies seeked warmth with each other.

He threw back the blankets on the bed and placed her gently to lay against the pillows before climbing over her. Her hands quickly brought the blankets to wrap around them as he placed chaste kisses to her neck. He could feel the goosebumps on her skin rub against his own, her peaked nipples pressing into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her small form, trying to gather heat. But it wasn’t working. An idea sparked in his head, an idea that had been lingering but there hasn’t been a good time to bring it up before hand.

“Use your magic,” he murmured against her neck. He felt her body stiffen, her hands stopped roaming his back.

“W-what?” she asked. He moved his head to look down at her, her eyes showing concern and love, wondering if he really trusted her enough for this. His lips curled into a soft smile as his hand untied and loosened her braid.

“I said use your magic on me…on us,” he said, his body shivering, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from the idea of her warm magic washing over him.

“You’re sure?” she breathed, her eyes wide and excited. He nodded and she licked her lips. “Lay on your back.” His cock twitched at her command and he did as he was told, his arms coming to rest behind his head as he watched her settle between his legs. She placed her hands on his knees, still cold to the touch, and slowly slid them down his thighs. Warmth slowly trickled through her fingertips, melting the ice away from his bones. He moaned as the increasing heat traveled through his body, her hands running over his hipbones, her thumbs tracing the ‘v’ line that lead down to his manhood. Warmth radiated from her entire body as her fingers reached to circle his nipples, pinching lightly. Another moan escaped his mouth when he saw her head lean down and her lips kissed the tip of his length. He twitched under the spark of her magic, heat sliding down his shaft.

Her eyes flicked up to his as her mouth wrapped around the head, her tongue swirling around the thickness. She moved further down his cock, the heat of her mouth slightly cooler than her hands. His eyes fluttered as he saw her lips stretch as she took more of him and his hips twitched as he got closer to the back of of her throat. She slid back up his cock, her lips sucking, her tongue licking, and dipped down again. Her pace was fast and ruthless, a hand gripping his thigh and the other gently massaging his balls. His cries rang through the room as the sensation of her magic and her tongue tried to take control of him. Tingles form in the pit of his stomach and he knew that if she didn’t stop now, he would explode.

“Val…va…Valoria,” he stuttered as she continued her ministrations, his muscles clenching as he pushed back his orgasm. He pulled on her shoulders, causing his cock to pop out of her mouth. Instead of thrusting into her as soon as she had his hips straddled, he brought her further up his body, her legs on either side of his shoulders, giving him the perfect view of her dripping sex. He smiled as her hand drifted into his hair.

His tongue swept roughly past her folds, hitting her clit and his lips coated with her slick. Her other hand slammed against the headboard, her hips grinding against his face as he licked and sucked at the sensitive nub. She screamed his name, her orgasm dripping past his lips and onto his tongue. He brought her back to straddle his lap, her sex pressing against his. She pulled him closer to her, their chests touching lightly, her finger tracing a gentle line along his jaw.

“How’s my magic touch?” she asked, giggling at her own joke. He laughed with her as his arms snaked around her waist.

“Amazing,” he whispered, his lips kissing her bottom lip, his teeth nipping at it as he broke away. “Don’t stop.” She smiled when he shuddered as her felt another spark of heat spread from his jaw and down to the rest of his body, as if it were hot liquid spreading through his veins.

He lifted her with one hand while the other aligned himself with her entrance. She slid down slowly, stretching to accommodate his size, his eyes closed as her tightness enveloping him. His hands gripped her ass as she reached the hilt, and she cradled his face in her hands and her lips crashed against his, an insatiable taking over them both as their hips moved in unison. Every drag of her fingers and scrape of her nails caused heat to course through his body and he couldn’t get enough. He felt safe, strangely enough. But, knowing that it was freezing outside, feeling how hot they were and understanding how she’s controlling her magic with him made him fall in love with her even more. He’s never felt any more safe than now, as a matter of fact. Even him in full armor and sword and shield didn’t compare to being wrapped in his lover’s arms that are tingling with magic.

Their hips bucked in an animalistic frenzy. Her head fell back, leaving her neck and breasts exposed to him. His lips trails wet, open mouthed kisses down her burning skin and flicked his tongue against her nipple before wrapping his lips around the bud, his hand coming to massage the other breast. There was a bubbling in the pit of his stomach has ecstasy was begging to be released. Their moans became a song, voices perfectly intertwining, the echoes adding depth. He could feel her walls clench around his throbbing cock as he hit her deepest places.

“Oh, fuck, Creators, Cullen!” she cried out, her peak spilling over again. Cullen wasn’t far behind as he continued to pound into her. He flipped her onto her back, pressing her hard against the mattress. He grunted and growled with each push into her, skin slapping against skin, his hips snapping harshly as he fucked her. His jaw fell open, his pace breaking into jerking motions as his release teetered on the edge. Her hands slid down to grasp his ass and her nails dug into his flesh as he thrust into her one last time. He roared, his body hunching over hers as his seed spilled deep inside of her, his teeth biting the tip of her ear. He pushed deeper inside as the last of his orgasm dripped into her and almost collapsed on top of her, but keeping himself held up on his forearms. He gazed down at Valoria below him and smiled widely seeing her flushed face, her eyes full of happiness. His forehead fell to hers, his lips pressing chaste gentle kisses to her lips.

“Maker, I love you, Valoria,” he panted, a few beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks. Her hand touched his cheek softly.

“I love you too, Cullen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
